The Wizard Saint
by The Diamond Cross
Summary: Lucy is an extremely skilled and powerful mage, and is the adopted grand daughter of Guran Doma. She is one of the Four Gods of Ishval, and has watched over the members of Fairy Tail in times of danger. When they disappear during the S-Class Exams, Mavis brings them back after 7 years. Lucy is then ordered to join Fairy Tail by Guran Doma, to spy on them and keep them in check.
1. Chapter 1: An Empty Dream

**SUMMARY:** Lucy is an extremely skilled and powerful mage, and is the adopted grand daughter of Guran Doma. She is one of the Four Gods of Ishval, yet only a chosen few know her secret. She has watched over the members of Fairy Tail for as long as she can remember, so what happens when they disappear during the S-Class Exams? Will Mavis help her, or will they be gone forever?

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

**THE WIZARD SAINT**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** AN EMPTY DREAM

Lucy quietly stood outside the doors of the meeting room of the Magic Council, eavesdropping on their conversation. They were complaining about them again. Fairy Tail.

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! WHAT'S WITH THE NUMBER OF THESE WRITTEN APOLOGIES?! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT ALL OF THESE INCIDENTS WERE CAUSED BY A SINGLE GUILD?!"

"Fairy Tail."

"They've been a headache since the previous generation."

"There's no need to get your hackles up." Org said. " They also went to the trouble of destroying the Oracion Seis of the Balam Alliance."

"But there's no record of the Council having approved the plan."

"They moved into action solely upon the judgement of a federation of local guilds."

"To put it precisely, even though they were against a dark guild, they've contravened the rule prohibiting fighting among guilds."

"In addition, it's possible that aside from the instance, members of the Balam Alliance will now seek revenge."

"No….that's not true….though they call themselves an alliance, it's really just a non-aggression pact."

"In addition, reports have also come in that they went so far as to call Jellal a ' friend'."

"They've got some really dangerous ideas, haven't they?"

"This council has been reformed! And what does that mean?! It means we must make an example of them before the people!"

"In order to restore the trust we once lost, we will crack down hard on any questionable guilds. There will be no next time for Fairy Tail. The next time, that guild will be dissolved."

Then Lucy heard people applauding.

"IT'S ALL FOR THE SACRED ORDER OF THE MAGICAL WORLD!"

More clapping was heard. Lucy simple sighed and quietly walked away. Was Fairy Tail really that bad? Sure, they were troublesome and destroyed things, but it seemed like a fun, caring place. There were good people there. How did she know?

Simple.

When Grandfather was busy, she always went to Magnolia and looked around. She always eventually walked into Fairy Tail, and hid herself using Invisibiltiy Magic. She also always wore a pure white diamond bracelet with a matching diamond cross hanging off of it on her right wrist. On her left wrist, there was the same thing, only in black. It helped to seal her magical power by 80%, each bracelet 40%, yet her power was still overwhelming. She was sure someone had already sensed her presence there, but just shrugged it off.

Because of her power, she was awarded with the rank of the Leader of the Ten Wizard Saints. Nobody but Makarov, Jura, Grandfather, Org, and herself knew. She always sent an illusion of somebody else to attend the meetings because they were too long and boring. And what would they say to a little girl being the Leader of the Ten Wizard Saints?

They would surely object. They would never want a little, irresponsible girl to be their Leader, despite her overwhelming strength. So everyone just knew her as Guran Doma's adopted grand daughter and his assistant, nothing more. But, oh, she was so much more than what they thought. Everyone sensed her enormous magical power, and she could see it in their eyes every time they looked at her. There were mixed emotions.

Sometimes there was awe, sometimes anger. Sometimes there was annoyance, sometimes was kindness, there was jealousy, but she knew the kindness was fake. Sometimes, there was nothing. Just nothing. An empty pit of lonesome darkness. Lucy pretended she didn't understand why people looked at her like this, but deep down inside, she knew why. She always did, ever since she was little. Because she was powerful.

Sometimes, she wished she was weak, but then she wouldn't be worthy to be adopted by Guran Doma, now would she? The only reason she was here was because of her strength. Not because anybody liked her. Not because anyone cared about her. But because of power. Just power. Nothing more, nothing less. It was like nobody cared. It felt like everyone thought she was just a tool. A lifeless doll. She bet even dolls had a better life than this.

Sometimes…

She just wished…

Just hopefully wished…..

That somebody….

Would look at her with loving eyes….

And care about her…..

But that was nothing more than an empty dream. Nobody would ever care about her. They never did, they never would, and they never will. All she had was power, and they even hated that part of her too. Now, she had no reason for them to like her. That was what she thought, until…

Until…..she saw Fairy Tail.

From the first time…from the moment she went in…..she sensed it. Quite an overwhelming amount of it too. There was no hate, anger, jealousy, envy, or anything. Nothing bad. There was ony one thing.

…..It was friendship…..

…..It was family…

…No, it was much more than that…

…..It was…

Love.

An endless amount of love. That was the only emotion they felt for each other. Love. They cared deeply for each other, the weak and the strong alike. It was then that Lucy decided that she liked it here. Why? Because, it was so new. This overwhelming feeling of love. It made her feel so…so…happy. It was the first time she ever remembered feeling that emotion. It moved her so much, it made her cry. But it wasn't because she was sad. It was because she was happy. Happy. She loved the sound of that word.

From then on, she always visited, every day, and watched them. It was later on that she learned that there was a blue cat named Happy. What a coincidence. She always wondered how he got that name.

Lucy listened closely to every conversation, and watched every brawl with loving eyes. She loved seeing their smiles. And though there were rivalries, she knew they still cared for each other. She also tagged along on every big adventure they went on, thought they didn't know. Every time they were in trouble, she assisted them, by either boosting their magic power or secretly aiding in their fights. She was like their own secret guardian angel. She loved them, and always would.

Many days later, she had heard the news. Fairy Tail's sacred island, Tenroujima, had been under attack by Grimoire Heart and Acnologia during the S-class exam. Apparently, Acnologia's roar had destroyed the island, resulting in the death of all the core members of Fairy Tail. They were gone. Forever.

But Lucy refused to believe this, and always believed that they would come back. She believed, for days, months, and years. But even after 5 years, they never returned. It was then that she was forced to realize that they were never coming back.

Lucy never visited Fairy Tail anymore because all she felt there was sadness. There was no more love. There was only sadness, grief, emptiness, despair. It all changed.

Her eyes had lost their color. They became so dull, lifeless. Her life meant nothing anymore. Fairy Tail was her only hope, her only reason for being. Her anchor to this world. But now it was gone, and every minute, she was slowly floating away from shore. No matter how hard she tried, she could never swim back without them.

Everything was back to the way they used to be, when she didn't know Fairy Tail. Those hard, cold stares. The world had lost it's color. Everything was falling apart. Shattering, like delicate glass...Burning, like the flames of the sun...Sinking, like a mermaid without it's tail...Tearing, like an envelope being ripped apart...

Falling...just like a fairy without it's wings...

Her life…..

It was meaningless….

It was once again what it used to be…

Empty…..

A dream….

It was once again...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

An empty dream.

* * *

**YAY, THE FIRST CHAPTER IS OVER! PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! BY THE WAY, I LIKE TO WORK ON ONE STORY AT A TIME, SO I PROBABLY WON'T WORK ON THIS AGAIN UNTIL MY OTHER STORY, WHAT IF? IS COMPLETE. PLEASE READ IT! THANK YOU, AND BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Concrete Angel

**SUMMARY:** Lucy is an extremely skilled and powerful mage, and is the adopted grand daughter of Guran Doma. She is one of the Four Gods of Ishval, yet only a chosen few know her secret. She has watched over the members of Fairy Tail for as long as she can remember, so what happens when they disappear during the S-Class Exams? Will Mavis help her, or will they be gone forever?

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

**THE WIZARD SAINT**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **HELLO, READERS! I HAVE INCLUDED A SONG IN THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS A FLASHBACK! THE SONG IS CALLED ' CONCRETE ANGEL ' BY MARTINA MCBRIDE! IT'S REALLY SAD, BUT REALLY GOOD! ENJOY!

* * *

**CHA****PTER 2:** THE CONCRETE ANGEL

Lucy simply sighed as she looked at the world outside of her window. It was terribly lonely outside. The rain was pouring down, the sound of it's splashing echoing everywhere. There wasn't a single bird in sight.

Cold.

Awful.

Dull.

Sad.

Pitiful.

Those were the only words that described her life.

2 years. Those 2 long, cold, hard years of nothing. Another 2 years had passed since Fairy Tail had disappeared. That made 7 years in total that they had been gone. 7 years.

Those long, 7 years were the hardest of Lucy's life.

Lucy carried on living, but had not done anything. She had been wasting her life. She had not eaten, smiled, and she rarely ever spoke. Without Fairy Tail, nothing mattered. Not even her life. Nothing.

It was hopeless.

They were never going to come back.

At least that was what she thought, until today.

As Lucy continued to stare outside, she felt an overwhelming amount of something. It made her heart hurt. More than it had ever hurt before.

It was sadness.

Her vision blurred, and her eyes stung as tears trickled down her face, falling onto her lap. She was wearing a beautiful, black dress that reached all the way to the floor. It was sleeveless, and it looked as though petals were sprouting from it. It had white, glittery trimmings that shined in the darkness of her room. Her blonde hair was let wavy and was let loose. It reached all the way to the middle of her back. She truly looked beautiful, but she was so lifeless.

Lucy sat up from her fancy red cushion chair and walked towards her window. She opened it, and let the rain fall onto her hair and face. It felt refreshing, but at the same time, it only made her more sorrowful.

She thought back on her life, looking through her memories.

She opened her mouth, and began to recite a song her mother had taught her.

* * *

_"She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back..."_

* * *

_"Hey, Lucy!" her classmates yelled, running up to her. They were in kindergarten, playing in the sandbox._

_Lucy simply turned to look at them and gave then an empty nod._

_"You're so lucky~!" they shouted at her, squealing. "You have dresses, nice food, and you belong to a rich family~! Lucky Lucy~!"_

_They continued chanting that, dancing while running around._

_Lucy looked at them, and turned around, threatening to cry. Nobody knew what she was going through...nobody._

* * *

_"Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

_The teacher wonders but she never asks_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born..."_

* * *

_Her kindergarten teacher gave Lucy a strange, confused look as she walked in, wearing the same, small pink dress that she wore yesterday. That had never happened before._

_Lucy quietly walked with dull eyes and sat on the floor for story time, sitting at the very back._

_She remembered what had happened the day before. It was her birthday. Yet, when she had offered her father a rice ball, he had rejected it, and forced her out of his office. She sobbed silently in front of his door._

_If nobody even loved her, then why was she born? What was her purpose?_

* * *

_"Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late..."_

* * *

_Lucy sobbed harder, choking on her own sadness. She was in her room, clutching her doll, Michelle. A precious gift from her mother._

_ This world was so lonely and dark. It was terribly hard to breathe._

_The maids walked by her room and turned off the lights, completely ignoring her. She probably disgusted them with all her crying. She remembered crying until morning. Her face and and lips were dry._

_Her eyes were terribly red, puffy and dry._

_Yet still. Nobody cared._

* * *

_"Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot..."_

* * *

_Lucy sat in front of her mother's grave, Michelle nowhere to be seen. She had abandoned it. She left it on a chair in the rain, and ran away._

_Lucy stared at the angel statue on her mother's grave. The face was void of emotion. She then looked at her mother's name written on the tombstone._

_Layla...her mother's name ringed through her mind. __She remembered her mother's beautiful smiling face and her warm embraces._

_Tears fell down from her eyes yet again, and she sobbed._

_The world had forgotten her._

* * *

_"Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel..."_

* * *

Lucy finished the song, her throat dry and her voice cracking.

She continued to stare out the window, the wind blowing her hair and the rain falling on her face. Her tears were still streaming down her face, masked by the rain.

Life was hopeless.

She was never going to be loved.

Never.

That was what Lucy always thought until she met Fairy Tail.

But they were gone.

Forever.

Nothing could change that fact.

That was what Lucy thought until something flew onto her windowsill. It was chirping, mimicking the tune of the song she had just sung.

She looked up, and saw something very strange.

It looked as though if it were an ornament.

Fake.

It was a beautiful, pure white...

Songbird.

* * *

**YAAAAYYYYYY! CHAPTER 2 IS OVER! WHEW, THAT WAS LONG! PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! **

**I FEEL SO SATISFIED WITH THIS CHAPTER, AND I HOPE IT WAS GOOD! I LOVED MATCHING LUCY'S MEMORIES WITH THE SONG! IN MY OPINION, IT WAS HARMONIOUS AND BEAUTIFUL! YAY! NOT TO BRAG, THOUGH! BUT I SUPPOSE I KINDA DID, EHEH... ATTENTION, READERS:**

**PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY, WHAT IF? IF YOU ALREADY DO, THANKS! PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE FOR THE PAIRING FOR THIS STORY!**

**OH, AND TRY TO GUESS WHAT THE IMPORTANCE OF THE SONGBIRD IS! WELL, THERE'S NO REWARD, BUT...MEH. JUST DO IT! NO HINTS!**

**I'M ALSO GETTING THE IDEA FOR A NEW STORY, AND I HOPE TO RELEASE IT SOON! PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO IT! NO HINTS FOR THIS ONE EITHER!**

**AND YES, YES I KNOW! I SAID I WOULDN'T UPDATE THIS BEFORE I FINISHED WHAT IF?, BUT WHO CARES? I MEAN, IT'S A GOOD THING, RIGHT? I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M EVEN BRINGING THIS UP!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! BYE~!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mavis and the Songbird

**SUMMARY: **Lucy is an extremely skilled and powerful mage, and is the adopted grand daughter of Guran Doma. She is one of the Four Gods of Ishval, yet only a chosen few know her secret. She has watched over the members of Fairy Tail for as long as she can remember, so what happens when they disappear during the S-Class Exams? Will Mavis help her, or will they be gone forever?

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

**THE WIZARD SAINT**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **MAVIS AND THE SONGBIRD

She looked up, and saw something very strange.

It looked as though if it were an ornament.

Fake.

It was a beautiful, pure white...

Songbird.

What was a songbird doing on her windowsill? Especially in this weather? Did it come because it liked her song? It was flattering, yet at the same time, something seemed so strange. Why did it look fake, like an ornament? Lucy closed her eyes and focused on the songbird's aura. It was definitely not a living thing. But it's aura...the magical power that was used to create it...was pure.

Angelical.

Holy.

She had never felt anything like it before. But what was it's purpose for being here? For existing?

The songbird chirped loudly, as if trying to bring her back to her senses. She opened her eyes, and stared at it for quite a while. It started doing a silly dance, and continued mimicking the song that she sang. Lucy giggled, and reached out to touch it. It stepped onto her finger, and gently crawled down her arm, onto her shoulder. It leaned in further, until it was next to her ears.

_"Follow me..." _It whispered.

Lucy yelped in surprise and jumped back, knocking into a table. The rose vase fell off, and landed onto the wood floor, shattering. The noise echoed throughout the room, and the water seeped into the carpet. The bird flew off her shoulder and onto the windowsill.

"W-W-What?" Lucy managed to choke out.

_"I said...follow me..."_

The voice sounded like a little girl's voice. It was angelical, beautiful.

"W-W-Why?" She asked, quite confused and flustered.

This time, the bird did not answer her question. Instead, it turned around and flew away fearlessly into the rain.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled. " What do you mean by 'follow me'?!"

The bird continued flying, getting farther and farther away. "Wait!"

Lucy did not know what to do, neither did she know what was going on. But, the voice sounded so trustworthy...so, she did the most sensible thing she could think of. She took off her shoes, jumped out the window, and ran after the bird.

* * *

She ran faster and faster until she caught sight of the bird. When she saw it, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait!" She shouted, getting closer by the second.

The bird turned around and stared at her. It nodded, as if reassuring her, and turned around, still flying in the same direction. When Lucy caught up completely, she turned to the bird and asked it a question.

"Where are we going?"

_"You will see..." _It said, staring towards the direction of the ocean. _"Just follow me..."_

* * *

Before she knew it, she was at Hargeon. The rain had stopped, and people were giving her strange looks. She looked back at them, glaring, causing them to sweat in fear and look away.

"So, songbird-san." Lucy asked, looking around. " What are we doing here?"

_"Ssshhhhh...just watch..." _The songbird replied, perching on her shoulder. It motioned it's head towards the dock, and what she saw caused her to widen her eyes.

It was Romeo. He was dressed very similar to Natsu, and he looked much older than 7 years ago. His eyes were silent, mysterious. He was staring intently at the ocean. Behind him were Alzack and Bisca. They too had changed in the 7 years she had not seen them.

"Songbird-san. Why are we here? Why are you showing me this?"

_"Because..." _The songbird replied_, "I want to heal your heart...grant your wish...just wait...just a little longer..."_

Lucy looked at the songbird in confusion, and was about to ask what it meant about healing her heart, until she was suddenly inside the building of the new Fairy Tail. It was tiny, and looked like a mess. What had happened here? She looked around, and saw that few people were here. Where was everybody? There was only Macao, Wakaba, Max, Warren, Nab, Vijeeter, Laki, Reedus, Jet, and Droy. Everything had changed. The once almighty Fairy Tail had fallen without it's core members.

All of a sudden, five men walked in. They looked like thugs, and said they were part of the guild that represented Magnolia, Twilight Ogre. The man named Teebo said they came to collect this month's pay. When Macao said that they would pay next month, Teebo kicked him in the face, sending him crashing into the table. Lucy was about to help him up, but the songbird stopped her.

_"Wait...just watch..."_

"But...!"

_"I told you...just watch..."_

"Kh...!"

They started to destroy everything, drank the liquor, and laughed at them. Lucy willed herself not to beat them up, and simply watched. After Twilight Ogre had left, Reedus's sketches of the members that disappeared slipped out of his sketchbook and onto the floor. Everyone looked at it, and some of them cried. It was all so sad.

"Songbird-san...! Why are you-?!"

_"Sssshhhhh...! I told you...just watch..."_

"But why?! They are being-"

_"Just...listen to me..."_

Lucy couldn't take it anymore, and was about to touch Macao's shoulder until she was teleported outside to see none other than Blue Pegasus's airship, Christina. Ichiya was standing on the head of the Pegasus and jumped off, only to fall on the ground. Hibiki, Ren, and Eve soon followed, floating to the ground using Ren's magic. When they made it to the bottom, they started flirting with Laki until Ichiya stopped them. They bowed, apologized, and got to the point.

"Tenrou Island still exists."

Everyone gaped, and widened their eyes.

Lucy asked how that was possible, but everyone ignored her. She looked at them in confusion until the songbird spoke up.

_"They...cannot see or hear you..."_

"W-What? W-Why?!"

_"I have masked our presences...using my magic..."_

"W-Why?"

The songbird turned to look at her, staring intently into her eyes. Lucy looked back, feeling awkward. Sweat rolled down her face, until everything turned black.

* * *

Lucy woke up, blinking her eyes. The first thing she saw was blue. She widely opened her eyes and concentrated. It was the surface of the ocean. Wait...THE OCEAN?!

"YEEP! I'M ON THE SURFACE OF THE OCEAN! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME~!"

Lucy suddenly heard giggling, and quickly turned around. It was a little girl, with a small pair of wings sticking out of her head. She had light, long blonde hair that reached her feet, and large green eyes that had no irises. She wore a pale pink, frilly layered robe with a red ribbon attached. She wore small golden hoop earrings, and was barefoot. Upon closer inspection, the songbird was perched on her finger, chirping.

"Y-You. Who-Who are you?"

_"I am Fairy Tail's first Master..."_

Surprisingly, she had the same voice as the songbird.

"E-Eh?!"

_"Mavis Vermilion."_

* * *

**FINALLY! CHAPTER 3 IS OVER! PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! ATTENTION READERS:****  
**

**PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY, WHAT IF? IF YOU ALREADY DO, THANKS! PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE FOR THE PAIRING FOR THIS STORY!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR READING, AND TOODLES~!**


	4. Chapter 4: Grave

**SUMMARY: **Lucy is an extremely skilled and powerful mage, and is the adopted grand daughter of Guran Doma. She is one of the Four Gods of Ishval, yet only a chosen few know her secret. She has watched over the members of Fairy Tail for as long as she can remember, so what happens when they disappear during the S-Class Exams? Will Mavis help her, or will they be gone forever?

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

**THE WIZARD SAINT**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **GRAVE

Lucy suddenly heard giggling, and quickly turned around. It was a little girl, with a small pair of what seemed like wings sticking out of her head. She had light, long blonde hair that reached her feet, and large green eyes that had no irises. She wore a pale pink, frilly layered robe with a red ribbon attached. She wore small golden hoop earrings, and was barefoot. Upon closer inspection, the songbird was perched on her finger, chirping.

"Y-You. Who-Who are you?"

_"I am Fairy Tail's first Master..."_

Surprisingly, she had the same voice as the songbird.

"E-Eh?!"

_"Mavis Vermilion."_

"H-H-How can that be?! Aren't you dead already?! Then if you're here, then that must mean..."

_"Yes. I am a spirit. Or, you may call me a ghost if you wish."_

"HIEEEEEE! A GHOST! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Mavis giggled, and continued talking_. "This is certainly not what I would would expect from one of the Four Gods of Ishval. Or was it the Four Ishval Deities? Anyways, same thing~!"_

Lucy gasped, and pointed an accusing finger at Master Mavis. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?! ONLY FATHER, YAJIMA, MAKAROV, ORG, AND JURA KNOW THAT!"

_"Well...I am a spirit, after all. I know a lot of things."_ Mavis deadpanned, sweatdropping.

"Well, I suppose that's only natural. Carry on, though. Why have you brought me here?"

_"I've been watching you for a long time. Ever since the day you stepped foot into Fairy Tail, I was with you. I watched you when you were listening to your grand father's council meetings. I watched you when you helped my guild during their times of trouble. And lastly, I've been watching you suffering these past seven years. Your tears...the emptiness of your eyes...it was truly saddening. The reason behind those tears and emotionless eyes...is because of Fairy Tail, isn't it? The core members that disappeared...that's what is making you so sad, isn't it?"_

Lucy turned her face the other way, and bit her bottom lip. The pang at her heart right now was unbearable.

_"Those youths...you really loved them, didn't you? It truly is amazing how much love can change a person. At first you were empty, but then you became loving. But now, here you are, being emotionless again. If they knew you were their friend, what do you think they would think of this?"_

Lucy simply continued to bite her lip, while her eyes slowly started to get wet every second.

_"Now_,_ let me ask you a question. You think that the core members that disappeared 7 years ago...are gone forever, don't you? That they died?"_

Lucy nodded, and in an instant her body racked with sobs. She covered her face with her hands, and started shaking all over.

_"Well...the reason I have called you here today... is to tell you that the core members are still alive."_

Lucy immediately stopped sobbing, and widened her eyes. She turned to look at Mater Mavis, wondering if what she said were actually true. Well, she _was_ Fairy Tail's first master, so why would she lie in the first place? But, just to make sure, she asked.

"A-Are you sure? Is t-that true? A-Are they really still a-alive?"

_"Yes, they are. I called you here today as a special guest to see their return."_

Lucy was stunned, and was at a loss for words. How could they still be alive? Surviving an attack like Acnologia's was nearly impossible! Questions ran through her mind, and Mavis's voice brought her back to reality.

_" I will explain everything later, so please just watch...oh! Here they are! Do not worry, they cannot see you. Just follow my lead."_ Mavis said, pointing at the arriving ship. It was Fairy Tail, probably looking for Tenrou Island. There was Alzack, Bisca, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren, and Max. It confused Lucy as to why Romeo was not with them. After all, he looked up to Natsu the most, didn't he?

Snapped out of her trance by the sudden yelling and gushing of water, Lucy looked up in awe to see Mavis doing the impossible. She had lifted both of her arms, and in sync with her motion, Tenrou Island resurfaced in what seemed to be a magical sphere. Lucy widened her eyes, and she slightly opened her mouth. All of the other members of Fairy Tail on the boat were surprised too, and they started shouting loudly. Mavis turned around, and started walking towards Tenrou Island. Fairy Tail docked their ship, and immediately ran after her, hot on her trail.

Lucy watched them, while deciding what she should do. Was she supposed to go with Master Mavis, or was she supposed to stay put.

"Uh...what should I do?" She asked to no one in particular. After 10 minutes of deciding what to do, she quickly stood up and ran after them.

"Wait for me, Master Mavis-san!"

* * *

When Lucy finally reached them, everyone was gathered around Master Mavis as she shone brightly and was floating in mid-air.

"What now...So the First protected us, huh?" Makarov said, giving a thankful smile with slight tears in his eyes.

_"No...I'm just an ethereal body. Since I converted everyone's strength into magic, I had to give it my all."_

_"Remember, Fairy Tail...Unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even miracles to your side."_

_"It's become a wonderful guild...Third."_

And with those last, parting words, Master Mavis disappeared into yellow and white particles of light. Everyone cheered, rejoiced, and cried tears of joy. Lucy smiled warmly, and closed her eyes, as she too evaporated into light.

* * *

When Lucy opened her eyes, she found herself to be in front of someone's grave. It was beautiful, with thick roots everywhere. It seemed holy, and that it should be untouched by human hands. This grave could belong to none other than...

_"You are correct." _Master Mavis said, suddenly appearing into view. She was behind Lucy, sitting on a thick tree root._ "This is my grave."_

"Can you read my thoughts or something?" Lucy asked, sweatdropping. She found the whole occult of it very weird, and the slightest bit creepy. Master Mavis giggled, and began to braid a few strands of her wavy, blonde hair. Since this was her first time, she had failed horribly, resulting in a tangled knot of hair. She pouted, jumped onto the ground, and started stomping her feet. This had surprised Lucy, and she quickly turned around with a shocked expression.

_"Why can't I braid my hair?!"_ She shouted, now running around in circles. _"It's so frustrating!"_

Lucy's shocked expression had changed to amused, and she was now giggling. Master Mavis had noticed that she was giggling, and turned to face her direction. She wore a confused expression, and had finally stopped her little fit.

_"Why are you laughing?"_ She asked, confusion filling her tone to the brim.

Lucy had finally noticed what she was doing, and abruptly stopped. She quickly apologized, bowing repeatedly.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! That was extremely disrespectful of me, laughing at the First Master of Fairy Tail! I will humbly accept any punishment!"

_"No, no, it's fine." _Mavis replied, waving her hands back and forth._ "But, if you insist on a punishment..."_ She continued, thoughtfully touching her chin with her finger.

_"In that case, can you braid my hair for me?"_

* * *

Lucy hummed a familiar tune while braiding Mavis's hair, and was halfway finished braiding. Mavis hummed along, swinging her legs back and forth and bobbing her head from side to side. Mavis suddenly stopped humming, and asked Lucy a question.

_"Where did you learn this tune from? It is very beautiful."_

"A-ah, about that...my mother taught me this tune. I think it's beautiful as well."

Mavis continued humming, thoughtfully looking at her nails. Her wings on her head twitched, and she started pinching her cheeks. Lucy sweatdropped at the randomness of her actions, and nearly messed up.

_"May I ask you a question? Are you happy now that Fairy Tail has returned?"_

"I am very happy indeed." Lucy said, smiling gratefully. "Thank you for protecting them these long seven years and bringing them back. I am in your debt."

_"No, no, it's fine. We're both even."_

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked, curiously looking over Mavis's shoulder. "I don't remember having ever done you anything."

_"But you have. A very great deed at that, too._ _You__ have been watching over the members of my guild for quite a while now. Y__ou have saved their lives countless times, and helped them in times of great need."_

"E-Eh...I suppose I have." She replied sheepishly. She was flattered to have been complimented by such a great person.

_"So, now do you understand why we are even? I brought them back, and you have watched over them. We were both in it together. Right?" _Mavis said, smiling warmly.

"I completely understand now. Thank you, Mavis-san."

_"Simply Mavis is fine. The -san is unnecessary."_

"Thank you. It is an honor. By the way, I'm done with your braid." She said, tying it very tightly with a pale pink ribbon.

_"Really?! Thank you, Lucy~!"_ Mavis shouted gleefully, bringing it over her shoulder. _"Uwaaahhhh~! You did an amazing job! It looks beautiful~!"_

"Thank you for your kind words, Master Mavis. That is what is known as a fishtail braid. It's my favorite kind~!"

_"What an interesting name..."_ Mavis replied, feeling it up and down with her small hands. _"And I told you, just Mavis is fine."_

"I'm sorry, but I find it difficult to simply call you 'Mavis'. May I continue to call you Mavis-san?"

_"Very well." _Mavis said, pouting._ "Anyways, shouldn't you probably get going home by now?"_

"Actually, grandfather is very busy, so I stay home alone until he comes back. Sometimes I go with him, but I guess not today. He is used to me wandering around, so I don't think he'll mind."

_"Eeeehhhh, really? Aren't you really bored wandering around with nothing to do? That's no fun, neh?"_

"Well, I suppose it is boring, but I have nothing better to do. Since I read all my books at home, I borrow some from the library. If they're _really _good books, I sometimes buy them."

_"Uwah~! You read all of the book at your house already? Wow~! You're amazing, Lucy!"_

"I'm not all that. I just read fast." I said, blushing a little.

_"So you're not all that, eh? So says the strongest of the Four Gods of Ishval. __Or should I call you the Goddess of Ishval?" _Mavis said, smirking while holding back a giggle.

"Sh-shush!" Lucy said, blushing madly. "It's not funny~!"

When Mavis stopped giggling, she mentioned something, causing Lucy to freeze in horror.

_"Aren't you forgetting something?" _She asked, wiggling her eyebrows while smirking. _"Such as an, oh, I don't know, important dinner appointment, maybe? Who knows, maybe I'm wrong, eh?"_

"Oh my holy fudgemallows roasted golden! I forgot! Grandfather arranged a dinner with all the Council Members today! He'll kill me if I don't make it!" Lucy shouted, her soul coming out of her mouth while she was clasping her hands in her face. She looked like an exact replica of 'The Scream'.

"I-I really need to get going now! I'm sorry for being so impolite, Mavis-san!" Lucy shouted, running towards who knows where.

_"How are you going to get back? I can send you back using my magic of you want."_ Mavis said, swinging her feet back and forth.

"P-Please do so!" Lucy shouted, feeling sick, nervous, and anxious all bundled into one.

_"Okay~! Bye, Lucy~!"_ Mavis said, waving. She activated her magic, a white magic circle appearing under Lucy. The magic force made her dress flow, and it felt very warm and comforting. Lucy blushed, smiled, and waved back. She disappeared in a flash of white, blinding Mavis for a split second...

_"How silly of me." _Mavis said, smiling while panting at the same time. _"I had to give it my all when I activated Fairy Sphere, but here I am, using magic again right after. But, I suppose it was worth it."_

Mavis jumped off the tree branch, falling limply to the ground. She staggered towards her grave, and put her hand through the hole in the middle. She immediately sighed in relief, and watched as she slowly disappeared into light, starting with her right arm. When only her face was left, she smiled with a lonely look in her eyes.

_"Goodbye, Lucy..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"And all of Fairy Tail..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"I'll see you soon."_

And with those last words, she disappeared.

* * *

**YAY, CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY DONE! PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! WHEW, THAT WAS LONG! I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, AS I AM BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND OTHER THINGS. ATTENTION READERS:****  
**

**PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY, WHAT IF? IF YOU ALREADY DO, THANKS! PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE FOR THIS STORY!**

**AS YOU CAN SEE, I CHANGED THE SUMMARY. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT BETTER THIS WAY! ALSO, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD SUGGEST A THEME FOR A PICTURE FOR THIS STORY, AS I AM STUCK AS TO WHAT PICTURE TO CHOOSE. THANK YOU! PLEASE TELL ME VIA REVIEW!**

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TYPE OF BRAID? TELL ME VIA REVIEW FOR THE FUN OF IT!**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF I MADE ANY GRAMMATICAL OR INACCURATE MISTAKES ANYWHERE, AND I WILL GLADLY FIX THEM! PLEASE TELL ME VIA REVIEW!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR READING, AND BYE~!**


	5. Chapter 5: Join Fairy Tail?

**SUMMARY: **Lucy is an extremely skilled and powerful mage, and is the adopted grand daughter of Guran Doma. She is one of the Four Gods of Ishval, yet only a chosen few know her secret. She has watched over the members of Fairy Tail for as long as she can remember, so what happens when they disappear during the S-Class Exams? Will Mavis help her, or will they be gone forever?

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, IT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Just to let you guys know, Lucy lives near the Magic Council Building, but not _inside _of it. She lives with Guran Doma. The dinner appointment was being held inside of their household, though. The guests were Council Members and the other Wizard Saints.

* * *

**THE WIZARD SAINT**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **JOIN FAIRY TAIL?

Lucysighed in content, snuggling into her white, fluffy blanket and pillow. Today was a really long day, and she desperately needed some sleep. Still, she couldn't help but think of all the events that had occurred. The songbird, Mavis appearing, Fairy Tail returning, and, of course...the dinner appointment...

* * *

_Lucy was suddenly teleported into her room, falling face-flat onto the floor. She grimaced in pain, and quickly stood up, rubbing her sore, red nose. Why had she come back to her room again? Then it hit her. The dinner appointment!_

_She looked at her clothes and noticed that they were still soaked, causing her to curse. She had no time to change, so she just ran out of her room, and in the direction of the dining room. As soon as she arrived in front of the doors, she immediately slammed them open, causing everyone to look at her. There were mixed emotions. Guran Doma gave her a displeased and annoyed look, Jura gave her an amused smile, and Org gave her a look of pity. The rest of the Council Members gave her disgusted looks._

_"Uh...sorry I'm late?" She awkwardly said, nervousness in her voice. Everyone stayed silent and continued to stare, causing her to sweat in fear. _

_"Sit down." Guran Doma said, motioning to the seat right beside him. Lucy nodded, and quickly walked over to the seat. The sound of her feet pattering against the marble floor echoed throughout the room. She pulled the chair out, causing it to screech loudly. Many of them winced, and gave her annoyed glances. She gave them a sheepish grin, and quickly sat down, putting her hands on her lap._

_"You may now begin eating." Guran Doma said, signaling with his hand. Everyone's gaze remained on Lucy for a while, and then they started eating. Lucy gulped, and was about to grab her fork until she felt a firm grip on her shoulder. She quickly turned around, and saw that it was none other that Guran Doma._

_"G-Grandfather! U-uh, well, I-"_

_"Silence. For now, you may eat. But later, we're going to have a long talk." He said, interrupting her. He gave her one last menacing glare, and turned around to look at his plate. She gulped, and grabbed her knife and fork, ready to eat._

* * *

Just thinking about it made her feel shameful. She was only a disappointment to him. She huffed, and rolled over to face her bookshelf. She held out her hand, and motioned for one of her books to come towards her, causing it to float and land perfectly in her hands. She smiled at how useful her ability was, and opened the book, leaving off where she last left her bookmark. Sleeping would have to wait for later...

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Fairy Tail returned, and Lucy had visited them every single day. The place was overflowing with love, just like old times. The next adventure Fairy Tail had set their sights on were the Grand Magic Games, the tournament that decided the number #1 guild in Fiore. Lucy had a feeling that things would be different this year. By "different", she meant that she thought that Sabertooth wouldn't win this year, and that Fairy Tail would. But, then again, who knows? If she remembered correctly, then this year, Lyon and Jura would participate for Lamia Scale. They were both extremely powerful, and having powerful enemies meant trouble.

"Oh, well." Lucy said, exiting her house. "No sense in worrying about it now."

She walked inside of the Magic Council building, and plopped down onto a random marble floor. There was nothing to do except for visiting Fairy Tail, but the majority of them had left to go train for the Games, which meant no source of entertainment. She started lazily tracing imaginary figures into the air.

"Oh, my." A familiar male voice said. "Is that Lucy-dono?"

Lucy widened her eyes, and turned around to see that it was none other than Jura.

"Jura~!" Lucy shouted, running towards him and jumping onto his back. Yes, she was that familiar with him. "How have you been~? I missed you~!"

Jura smiled warmly at her, and patted her head. "It's only been a few days, though, Lucy-dono."

"Aw, who cares how long it was?! I missed your company! You're my good friend, after all~!"

"Did you need something, though, Lucy-dono? You seemed to be very bored."

"Hey, Jura." Lucy said, tugging on his beard. "Are you free right now? I need someone to talk to, after all. I'm reaaaaalllyyyy bored."

"I apologize." Jura said, lifting her off his back and onto the floor. "But I need to go train for the Games now."

"Ehhhh, is that so? So you really are participating in the Games~!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes. Oba Babasama-dono insisted that I participate. It seems that she wishes that Lamia Scale win this year."

"That old hag, huh? I can't believe she's the guild master of Lamia Scale. So grouchy. Bleh. And she always sends someone spinning with her magic. Anyways, I know who all the powerful people are. You should be careful of Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, and Kagura from Mermaid Heel. She's really something. Using her true power, she might even be able to defeat Erza."

"I'll keep that in mind, Lucy-dono. Thank you for your helping words. I shall get going now." Jura said, walking away.

"Yeah~! Byeeeee, Jura~!" Lucy said, waving. Jura gave one last smile, and turned around the corridor, disappearing from view. Lucy sighed, and sat on the floor once again.

"Great. Now I'm bored _again_."

* * *

Thirty minutes of nothingness had passed until Lucy heard her name being called.

"Lucy-sama!"

Lucy turned around in the direction of the voice calling her name, and saw that it was one of those frog underlings.

"Ugh...What do you want now, frog-face?" Lucy asked, quite annoyed. Frog-face flinched, and gave her a look of annoyance and disgust.

"Guran Doma requests your presence. It is very urgent."

Lucy widened her eyes, and frowned in confusion.

"Me? Why?" She asked.

"I don't know, nor do I care! Just get going!" Frog-face shouted, shooing her in the direction of the meeting room.

"Ok, ok! Yeesh! Grouchy, much!" Lucy muttered, walking and soon arriving in front of the meeting room doors. "Well, here goes." She said, pushing the doors open. She was surprised to see that only Guran Doma was in the room, and that there were no other Council Members with him.

"U-Uh...Grandfather?" Lucy questioned with pure curiosity. "Wh-where _is _everybody?"

"You do not need to know. This meeting is supposed to be kept private. Do you understand?"

"Understood." Lucy said. "Why have you requested my presence?"

"I have a special mission for you. I need you..."

"To join Fairy Tail."

* * *

**YAY, CHAPTER 5 IS OVER! PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! ATTENTION:**

**MY OLDER SISTER THE RUBY CROSS, WROTE HER FIRST FANFICTION WITH A BIT OF MY HELP, AND I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU READ IT. **

**PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY, WHAT IF?**

**JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW, THE THING ABOUT THE GOD OF ISHVAL? I DIDN'T MAKE IT UP MYSELF. IT WAS MENTIONED IN FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER 320. I'M PRETTY SURE YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW THAT, THOUGH. I'M TELLING YOU THIS THOUGH BECAUSE I WANT THINGS TO BE CLEAR.**

**SO, THANK YOU FOR READING! UNTIL NEXT TIME! **


	6. Chapter 6: Time to Spy!

**SUMMARY: **Lucy is an extremely skilled and powerful mage, and is the adopted grand daughter of Guran Doma. She is one of the Four Gods of Ishval, yet only a chosen few know her secret. She has watched over the members of Fairy Tail for as long as she can remember, so what happens when they disappear during the S-Class Exams? Will Mavis help her, or will they be gone forever?

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, IT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry for not updating in so long! This chapter will have references to OVA 4.

* * *

**THE WIZARD SAINT**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **TIME TO SPY!

"You do not need to know. This meeting is supposed to be kept private. Do you understand?"

"Understood." Lucy said. "Why have you requested my presence?"

"I have a special mission for you. I need you..."

"To join Fairy Tail."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock, while Guran Doma gave her a stern look. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, and she was having a hard time breathing.

"Why?" Lucy asked him, trying to keep all excitement out of her voice. "This request is very sudden."

"Because," He said, sighing in annoyance, "I need you to keep an eye on them. They're troublemakers, the whole lot of them. And as you know, they will be participating in the Grand Magic Games. I don't trust those fools in the least, and I need you to keep them in check. Tell me if there are any problems, and what their motives are. That way, I can stop them and prevent any problems beforehand. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Lucy answered, bowing respectively. Guran Doma couldn't see her face because she was looking downwards and her hair was in her face, but unknown to him, she was grinning madly. This _was _a once-in-a-lifetime chance, after all. "When should I leave?" She asked him, standing up straight again, wiping her grin off of her face.

"As soon as possible. Make sure to contact me every day using your communication lacrima. And," He continued, "Make sure to change your looks. I don't want any others recognizing you. Once they realize, they will surely disagree and pester me about it to no end."

"I will be taking my leave then." She said, walking out through the door. Once the doors were shut, she ran straight out of the Magic Council building, and all the way to her house without once stopping to walk. She slammed the doors open, and jumped onto her bed, squealing.

"I can't believe this is happening~!" Lucy shouted, flipping over and death-hugging her pillow. "I have permission to join Fairy Tail~!"

She sat back up again, and quickly got off of her bed. "As soon as possible, right?" She asked herself, walking towards her closet. "Then that means I need to pack and leave now!"

* * *

"Done~!" Lucy shouted, marveling her suitcase. "I'm pretty sure I have everything! Extra clothes, toothpaste, my toothbrush, some towels, a cheesecake, and some other useful stuff. Oh, and I can't forget my communication lacrima! There! All set!"

Lucy clapped her hands together to dust them off, and she used her arm to wipe some sweat off of her forehead. "Whew..." She said, leaning backwards and falling onto her bed. "Packing is hard..."

* * *

"Now...where should I get my disguise?" Lucy asked herself, walking around Hargeon. "There aren't a lot of magic shops around here, so it'll be hard. Hmmmm...oh! There's one!" She exclaimed, pointing while running towards it. When she walked in, the bell chimed, causing the cashier to look at her.

"Hello, miss! What might you be looking for?" The cashier asked, walking towards her.

"Well...er...you wouldn't happen to have any items that specialize in disguising people, would you?" She asked, doubt in her voice.

"About that...well..." The cashier said, scratching her neck. "I'm not quite sure. How about I go check while you wait here?"

"Sure! That would be great!" Lucy replied, beaming. She watched as the cashier walked into the storage room, and sighed. She wasn't used to talking so casually with people, and it made her uncomfortable. When the cashier returned from the storage room, Lucy immediately put her fake smile back on. She noticed that the cashier was holding something, and she eyed it with curiosity.

"If I may ask, what might that be?" Lucy asked, pointing at the item.

"Oh, this? It's a gauntlet!" The cashier replied. "This device specializes in disguising people. It can change your clothes, hair, and your voice! Of course, it's extent depends on the amount of magical power the user has, so only wizards can use this item."

"That's great!" Lucy said, clapping her hands. "How much?"

"I''m sorry to say that this is a one-of-a-kind, exclusive item. It's very rare, and very expensive. It'll cost you about 900,000,00 jewels. I doubt that you have enough jewels, so I can give you a 800,00 jewel discount. Although, even with the discount, it's still very expensive. This is the only item specializing in disguise that we have, so you're either going to have to take it or leave it."

Lucy frowned, and thought about it for a while. Sure, it would take a lot of money out of her savings, but...it was obviously worth it.

"I'll take it." She said, nodding.

* * *

"Hmmm...now, how do I use this?" Lucy asked herself, scratching her head. She was currently sitting on the stone steps of Fairy Tail, right beneath the sign. "I guess I should've asked her, huh? How stupid of me..."

"Well, if it isn't Lucy?"

Lucy immediately turned around, and widened her eyes. "Makarov-san!"

_'Shoot.' _She though, panicking. _'Nobody was supposed to see me. I figured that I would've found out how to use this before anyone came outside.'_

"What brings you here?" He asked, chuckling. "It's very rare to see you here!"

_'You have no idea.' _She thought, sweatdropping. _'I come here just about every day.'_

"Uhhhh... I, the thing is..." She trailed off, hesitant. He raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. "I want to join Fairy Tail!"

Makarov gave her a surprised look, and widened his eyes. "And why would you want to do that?" He asked. frowning. "You know that your grandfather would never allow it."

"A-About that..." She said, stuttering. "He gave me permission, and said that I could." He gave her a surprised look once again. "And _no, _I am _not _lying, Makarov-san. I'm telling the truth. I guess that Grandfather had a change of heart." She said, shrugging. She felt a deep pang of guilt for lying to him.

"Oh, really?" He immediately burst out laughing, causing her to give him a confused yet startled look. "What?" She asked, curious.

"ABOUT TIME THAT OLD FART HAD A CHANGE OF HEART!" Makarov replied, shouting. He was guffawing, laughing his head off. Lucy sweatdropped, and smiled weakly. This was certainly not the response that she was expecting. Honestly, she couldn't believe that he bought her lie. I mean, seriously, who would fall for that?

"Yes. He's had a change of heart." She said, plastering on a fake smile. Makarov was still the same, silly old grandpa. "So, may I join?"

He nodded his head, and sighed from lack of air. "Of course you can, my child! We need a strong mage like you, anyways! HEY! How about you compete in the Grand Magic Games with us, so that we can win 30 million jewels - I mean, be the number 1 guild in Fiore!"

Lucy sweatdropped, and nodded her head. "Yeah. I'd love to."

"Well, c'mon in, my child! We need to get you your new stamp!" He motioned for her, but she stayed rooted in place. He gave her a look of confusion, and she shook her head. "I'd rather not..."

"Whyever not, my child?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Because I don't want to go inside. I don't want everyone to see me." She said, inching back a little. He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Always the antisocial and hidden one, aren't you? You're just like Mystogan and Laxus, but combined." He sighed once more, and shook his head. "Very well then. You wait here, while I go get the stamp for you. Understood?"

She nodded, and watched him as he walked inside. "It's not that I _don't want_ to see them..."

"I _can't. _Not looking like this."

Little did she know, Makarov had heard what she said, and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

* * *

"Oi, Mirajane! Get me the guild stamp!" Makarov shouted, barging through the doors. Mirajane smiled, and nodded eagerly. "Yes, Master~!"

"Oi! Gramps!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison, bumping into each other. "What do we need the stamp for?! Is there going to be a new member?!"

Makarov sighed, and ignored them as Mirajane handed him the stamp. He then walked out, completely fed up with them. He could still hear their shouts of annoyance.

* * *

"I'm back, my child~!" Makarov shouted childishly, running to Lucy. "So, where do you want it~?"

"Uhhh...pink on my right hand, please." She replied, holding out her right hand. He nodded, and placed a stamp there.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" He shouted, waving his arms around. "YOU ARE NOW AN OFFICIAL MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL!"

She nodded, and smiled warmly. This always used to be her dream, and for it to finally come true made her feel happy. "Let me update you on all the information, my child! Everyone is going to go to different places to train for the Games! I want you to go with Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Gray, and the rest! Understood?"

Lucy hesitated, and shook her head. "Uhm... may I train by myself? I prefer being alone."

Makarov sighed, but still nodded his head. "Very well, then. I shall be seeing you in three months. Meet us at Crocus."

"Okay."

* * *

"Grandfather." Lucy said, activating her communication lacrima. "There is nothing unusual or suspicious going on. These next three months, they will be training for the Games."

_"Good. I don't want those idiots causing any trouble. In any case, I want you to spy on the most destructive members. Make sure they don't cause any trouble."_

"Understood." Lucy said, nodding. She turned off the communication lacrima, and heard the doors being opened. Before anyone could see her, she hurriedly jumped onto the roof. Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza, Happy, Carla, Levy, and the others were chatting loudly.

"The beach!" Natsu and Gray both shouted, pumping their fists. Lucy frowned. She never really liked the beach. It was always too hot, and if you accidentally drank the water, it tasted horrible! And did anybody notice that the water had pee in it? So, if they accidentally drank the water, they could be drinking pee!

Lucy flinched when Wendy looked back, but noticed that she was looking elsewhere.

_'Huh?' _Lucy thought. _'What's she looking at?' _

Lucy looked down, only to see none other than Mavis. _'Mavis-san!'_

Erza asked Wendy what was wrong, but she shook her head, and ran after the others. Lucy sighed, and jumped down to where Mavis was.

"Mavis-san? What are you doing here?" She asked Mavis, who was simply smiling at her.

"I'm here to spy on them. Tenrou Island is really boring, so I decided to come here. Care to join me?" Mavis asked. Lucy sighed, but nodded. She was ordered to spy on them anyways, so why not?

"Yay~! Let's go~!"

* * *

**Well. That was a rather bland ending for a chapter... I think I'm losing my groove. In any case, please favorite, follow, and review.**

**I'm sorry for updating so late. Feel free to slap me. It's just that my eczema is getting really bad all of a sudden If you don't know what it is, then look it up. Don't blame me if you get disgusted. The worst part is, its on my arm, so it hurts to type chapters. Oh well, I'll bear with it.**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with it. Look forward to Chapter 7! :D**


End file.
